Of Whirligigs and Cherry Pops
by JLLB
Summary: Dead
1. Reunion

Welcome to Of Whirligigs and Cherry Pops 2.0, or perhaps it should be better known as 'LLB actually making an effort', seeing as the first chapter I wrote down of this was just a little bit of woolgathering for a potential plot. The things that have changed:

I've swapped the characters, who were originally Mai HiME in set, with their Otome counterparts. This is because I feel their Otome personalities suit this story better. HiME was all about drama, desperation, and so on. In Otome, they were more relaxed, not to mention I am a shameless 'squee-girl' when it comes to Kruger. I much prefer her to Kuga, for many reasons. In particular is Nao, because HiME Nao (Yuuki) is angry and bitter, whereas Otome Nao (Zhang) is playful and snarky (not to mention she doesn't harbour a burning hatred of Natsuki and Shizuru and everyone in general). This is how she needs to be for this story, and while Fujino is sometimes playful, she was more desperate, depressed and dark than Viola. I'm sure you catch the drift by now.

I've upped the rating (yes, of course you noticed that) because there's gonna be some mature content later on. If that turns you off, let me know and a warning shall be placed when the mentioned chapters arrive. There doesn't _need _to be mature content in this story, that's true, but it is important and the characters in this fic are normal healthy teenagers. And, well, it _is _Shizuru.

I've also added to the first chapter because I've drafted an entire plan for this story and this chapter was a little lacking in the depth and background it needed to be. I know guys, it's crazy. I've planned something out! But it's because I really like this bunny. And you guys do too, which is great. I'm filled with purpose suddenly, and might actually put Big Love on hold to correctly plan it out and fix it. When I started that it was on a whim much like this story, and it can be so much better. Also, I now know that author's notes written in bold are totally ugly and obnoxious, so they will be abolished. Anyway, please enjoy.

Before I go, a few people have mentioned that there is a manga like this that they have been reminded of when reading. Could someone possibly link me to it? I'd like to read it.

* * *

><p>Thud, thud, thud; the back of Natsuki Kruger's heels kept a sedate pace swinging back and forth, hitting the metal rail she was sitting on. The vibrations felt pleasant and the activity kept her mind eased from the excitement bubbling up in her belly. Barely. She was wearing a pair of orange, faded Converse; her favourite, but the pair that her long time friend considered extremely ugly. Natsuki had lots of pairs of Converse. She didn't think she owned a single pair of girly shoes, except the formal wear her mother had forced her to get for her high school graduation.<p>

_"You can't look scruffy at your own graduation, Natsuki," her mother fussed, "what would people think?"_

_"The same thing they always do, mom," Natsuki replied grumpily, but allowed herself to be dragged away to one of the only two shoe stores on Fuuka island. It wasn't like graduating Fuuka Academy was really something overly special, and she'd be seeing the same people at college who went to the high school. There was only one in Fuuka, after all. It was typical; the kids on Fuuka went to Fuuka elementary, moved up to Fuuka Junior school, then high school, then Fuuka college. _

"God, will you knock that off? It's really irritating."

Of course, the noise and vibration wasn't soothing to everyone and a small glare was sent Natsuki's way from a pair of lime green eyes belonging to the previously mentioned friend Nao Zhang, leaning on the rail at her side. They hadn't spoken much, and finally Natsuki's silence, coupled with the continuous tapping of her feet on the rail, had overwhelmed her.

"Sorry, Nao," Natsuki said sheepishly and broke her rhythm, swaying legs slowing and then coming to a stop. The backs of Natsuki's feet, unprotected from the hard activity, buzzed with warmth and her thighs burned lightly, humming as they cooled down. Almost unconsciously, her fingers took up the beat they'd dropped instead and nails tapped lightly against metal.

Nao's eyes rolled skyward. "I've never seen you this excited. It's kinda disturbing, actually."

"I'm not excited," Natsuki sniffed, but there was a glittering in her eyes which gave away her lie; that, and the fact that she couldn't seem to stop scanning the area religiously as though she were eagerly expecting someone.

"Sure, and I'm Santa Clause." Nao had been filing her nails, a bit of an OCD she kept, but she would argue that she was simply keeping her hygiene. Nobody liked dirty nails, and according to a study the fingernails were the second highest bacteria congregation place on the human body. Her nail filer disappeared into her pocket when Natsuki didn't reply. "I can't believe you're this worked up over a _boy_. You've never really cared about them this much before, even ones you were going out with."

"This is different, Nao. I haven't seen him in years," Natsuki explained, and her cheeks pinked a little, embarrassed, as her eyes glazed over in thought. "Besides…he's special."

"Yeah, yeah, your first ever boyfriend, reunion of the ages, yada, yada," Nao yawned," personally I don't care for all that sentimental crap. Plus, you were like, eleven when you "dated" him, right?"

She'd heard this story before, several years ago, pushing it out of Natsuki when the aforementioned girl's mother made a passing comment that piqued Nao's interest.

_"Oh, I'm so glad my Natsuki-chan's made a new friend," Saeko Kruger said when Natsuki finally brought Nao home and introduced the red head to her parents. Not that they didn't know who Nao was; everybody knew everybody (to a certain extent) in Fuuka, especially Nao because of the circumstances she and her mother lived in. "I thought she'd never make another friend like that one little boy who used to live here. Oh, he was lovely, and Natsuki cared for him so. She was ever so sad when he moved away...my poor baby cried for hours."_

_"Mom!" Natsuki had shrieked in embarrassment, while Nao made no attempt to hide her snickers. Being a little younger than Natsuki, she had not met the blue haired girl until later in their lives. While one and a half years wasn't much when you were a teen, it made a difference below double figures._

_Later, after she felt she'd laughed at Natsuki's expense enough, she asked Natsuki about this boy, whereupon she learned this boy had been Natsuki's first crush. When Natsuki's eyes glazed over, weirdly talking about cherries and kisses, Nao had lost interest in the conversation, proceeding to start a pillow fight of epic proportions. Natsuki had not mentioned this boy again, and it hadn't come up any time during their friendship until now._

"Ten, actually." Natsuki corrected her.

Nao shrugged carelessly; it wasn't as though it mattered. Nothing was important like that when you were a kid, in her opinion. People came and went and were eventually forgotten in the expanse of growing up. "Whatever, same difference. The point is, how do you know who you're looking for? He could've passed by already for all the time we've been waiting here."

The two were hanging around in front of an old park where Natsuki said her mystery boy contacted saying he wanted to meet. They'd been there for a considerable amount of time and while the excited fire hadn't dimmed in Natsuki's eyes, Nao was losing patience.

She would have bailed were it not that getting the hell out meant her best friend would be waiting alone for a strange boy she hadn't seen in eight years. A friend from the past or not, eight years was a long time to spend apart and they could have done anything to this kid Natsuki remembered. Besides, he wouldn't be a little boy anymore. He would be a man, and men were much more dangerous, whether you knew them or not.

"I remember him, Nao," Natsuki replied fondly, "I know what he looks like."

_Short, shaggy tawny hair that got in the way of his stunning red eyes; he was always pushing it aside and was never once irritated by its inconvenience. _

"_That'd drive me crazy," Natsuki commented the fifth time it happened in a single minute; her own dark locks were contained in sensible pigtails. Her mother always made sure her daughter's hair was kempt and presentable. "How do you stand it?"_

"_It doesn't bother me," he replied in his soothing, accented, gentle tones, much too gentle for a young boy. Then he smiled, tagged her and ran away, and Natsuki forgot all about it, chasing after him until she caught up since he usually didn't run very fast and they collided, laughing and falling down together in the grass getting stains on their clothes._

_His kisses tasted like cherries and tea and his hands were perpetually sticky because he liked cherry lollipops and vanilla ice cream but was a bit of a messy eater, not that Natsuki minded…_

"Wait, didn't you say he sent you a message over Facebook? Wouldn't you have seen what he looks like now?" Nao inquired with a puzzled frown.

Natsuki shook her head. "He didn't have a profile picture. I think he'd only just made the account."

Personally, Nao thought that was a bit suspicious, but then, Natsuki said she was always thinking that way about everything. Nao couldn't help it if she was wary; it wasn't like she was oblivious to her surroundings like Natsuki was a lot of the time. It meant she reacted quickly and was never left behind. Better to be safe than sorry was Nao's motto, even if it got her laughed at.

Nevertheless, Natsuki had unintentionally dangled an opportunity in front of her she couldn't resist.

"_Or _he's turned into some ugly troll over the years and doesn't want anyone to see, or maybe he had an accident and is horribly scarred…" Nao trailed off when Natsuki glared at her; she could feel her blood chill, and hastily backtracked. "Or maybe he's super good looking and just wants to surprise you." Suddenly Nao leered. "That's what you're hoping for, isn't it? He's matured into a sexy young man and you can rekindle the lost flame, only the childish innocence will be gone and in its place is mad teenage lust…"

"No! What the hell!" Natsuki yelled, but she was blushing furiously. "Stop being such an idiot!"

"Aha! That's your plan! Damn, Kruger, I didn't know you were such a secret raging pervert!" Nao teased, and then darted away to avoid the kick Natsuki aimed at her side. It was a whole lot of fun teasing Natsuki like this, even if she did have her suspicions about this "boy from the past". Not to mention it was a great way to pass the time. Natsuki left so many openings all the time, half of which she wasn't even aware of.

"That's not it, okay?" Natsuki snapped, "I just…it'll be nice to see him again after so long. He wasn't just my first boyfriend, but my first best friend as well and I missed him a lot when he left. It was years ago, yeah, but I never forgot him."

"Okay, okay, I concede." Nao wisely decided it was best not to continue teasing Natsuki about this, lest she wanted to risk bodily harm. It wasn't that Natsuki had a temper; just that she got embarrassed easily and an embarrassed Natsuki was a violent Natsuki. And besides, Natsuki's fond reminiscing expression was kind of cute – not that Nao would _ever _admit it, even under pain of death.

But if Nao were to be honest, she believed Natsuki. The blue haired girl was always so bad with boys, apathetic in relationships, and generally didn't seem to care about dating that much. There weren't an overbearing number of boys in Fuuka, and personally Nao thought they were slim pickings, but that didn't mean she didn't want a boyfriend. Natsuki, however, seemed to be the opposite. Any boy she had dated, to Nao's knowledge, was the result of the boy himself approaching her with interest. And the relationships that followed never worked out.

Natsuki was indeed telling the truth; her intentions were innocent. After receiving his message on Facebook, Natsuki had been thinking about him, how he was doing, and what it would be like to rekindle their friendship.

She'd updated her status talking about her enrolment into Fuuka College – a no brainer, since it was the only one around on the island – when she received a comment from a name that took moments to recognise.

Shizuru Viola.

Then she was flooded with memories of secret kisses in his tree house and bike riding in the very same parking she was waiting at and the smell of cherries and sparkling red eyes, and she was excited.

Shizuru used to live a few streets away from Natsuki. They met in the park when six year old Natsuki fell off the swing and Shizuru put a plaster on her scraped knee. They were friends ever since, and Shizuru eventually became Natsuki's first boyfriend - as much as that word could be used for a "romantic relationship" between children.

_They were in the tree house sitting on blankets eating ham sandwiches, and Natsuki was talking about something that happened in school, because Shizuru was not in her class, when Shizuru said it._

"_Has Natsuki ever been kissed before?"_

_Natsuki frowned at her friend. "Of course I have."_

"_Oh…" Shizuru had looked sad after that, so Natsuki scrambled to explain what she meant even if she didn't know why she felt the need to or why Shizuru was asking. _

"_My mom kisses me all the time. Sometimes my dad does too." She grinned proudly when Shizuru brightened, and devoured another sandwich in success. She thought it was the end of the conversation but was proved wrong when Shizuru spoke again._

"_I meant, have you ever been kissed by a boy that wasn't your dad?"_

"_You mean like my uncle?" _

"_No, silly," Shizuru giggled; Natsuki stuck out her tongue. Why was he laughing? "I mean like…a boy at school."_

"_Why would I kiss a boy at school?" Natsuki asked cutely, confused where Shizuru was trying to go with the conversation. As far as she knew, boys didn't like kissing because they thought girls had something called cooties – which was a total lie. Boys were far ickier than girls and did things like playing in the mud, so if anybody had cooties it was them._

"_I guess you haven't then," Shizuru said, smiling. Natsuki really didn't know what was so great about not kissing a boy at school. Sometimes Shizuru was _weird_. The weirdest boy Natsuki ever met. Especially talking about kissing. Really, why would she kiss a boy at school? It would be nasty and she'd get their spit in her mouth, and she didn't like the thought of that. She didn't like any other boy except Shizuru, and their spit would be yuck._

"_Nope," she said, picking up another sandwich. She dropped it when Shizuru said:_

"_Can I kiss you, Natsuki?"_

_Her head spun around, eyes wide, taking in Shizuru's uncharacteristically shy demeanour. "You want to kiss me?" Shizuru nodded. "But…why?"_

"_Well…I've never kissed anyone before, and you're supposed to kiss people you like, and I like you…" Shizuru's red eyes were so big then, full of emotion and utterly breath-taking. Natsuki couldn't look away. He was biting his lip and for some reason, this made Natsuki's face flame._

"_But…what about cooties?" She asked lamely, blinking when Shizuru smiled a knowing smile._

"_I'm immune." _

_Natsuki thought about it. Kiss Shizuru? Well...maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He was, after all, the only boy (or person aside from her parents, for that matter) that Natsuki liked, and she thought it would be okay. Shizuru had said you're supposed to kiss people you like, and she liked Shizuru. Sometimes she'd even wondered if his mouth would taste like cherries, because he ate so many cherry pops. Now she'd get a chance._

"_Um…okay, I guess you can kiss me," Natsuki said. Shizuru's smile changed into a happy one._

"_I really can?" He asked quietly, cutely, and who was Natsuki to deny him anything? He was her best friend and if he wanted to kiss, they would kiss._

"_Yeah."_

_He leaned forward slowly, staring at Natsuki's lips, and from this angle Natsuki couldn't help but notice how…girly he looked, even in his baggy POP t-shirt and boy shorts. She liked it about him, though._

_Shizuru wasn't like other boys. He wasn't rude or rough, he didn't play in the mud and get dirty, and he didn't say that girls weren't allowed to play football or baseball or do anything a boy could do. He never pushed her over or said bad words to her. He only climbed trees when she did, and he never joined in with any of the other boys' games or had any friends who were boys. He really was the weirdest boy ever, but Natsuki loved it. To her, he was perfect._

_Before Natsuki knew it, Shizuru's clammy hands were on her thighs, warm breath was ghosting over her cheeks and chapped lips that tasted of ham (not cherries, but wait, there was a little bit there...) were on hers, and…it was nice._

_They kissed a whole lot more after that, when Shizuru shyly asked Natsuki to be his girlfriend. Natsuki said yes, and then they were secret boyfriend and girlfriend because Shizuru asked her not to tell anyone._

_Natsuki didn't mind. She even kind of liked the secrecy, her special little thing that no one else but Shizuru knew._

_And despite how little a nine year old new of love, Natsuki knew she loved Shizuru. "We'll get married one day," she said to him once when they were sitting on a hill eating ice pops. Predictably, his was cherry flavoured. The juice made his lips redder than normal. Natsuki thought they looked like Snow White's, then decided that was too weird to say out loud since Shizuru was a boy. "Then we'll be together forever like my mom and dad, and everyone will know and be happy for us."_

"_We can't get married, Natsuki," Shizuru said sadly, surprising Natsuki, who frowned, weird thought forgotten._

"_Huh? Why not?"_

"_Because…because we're both…" Shizuru looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind at the last minute. "Because some people won't be happy for us."_

"_Like who?" Natsuki demanded. She couldn't think of anyone who wouldn't be happy that she and Shizuru were married. Her parents would be delighted; they were always saying Shizuru was such a nice boy. And Shizuru said that his parents liked her too, and she liked them. They were always nice to her and sometimes made her imobou if she stayed for dinner. Shizuru never stayed for dinner at her house though. He said it wasn't proper, and there was nothing Natsuki could do to change his mind. She'd always wondered if it was because he didn't like her parents, but never got to ask._

"_Just people…" Shizuru replied and Natsuki scowled. What did the opinions of people they didn't know matter?_

"_Who cares about them? Let's get married anyway! We don't need them!" She reached forward and grabbed Shizuru's free hand, intertwining their sticky fingers emotively. "Who cares about those nobodies' opinions, right?"_

_Shizuru simply smiled and said nothing._

It was perhaps the saddest day of young Natsuki's life when Shizuru left. Just after his tenth birthday, Shizuru and his family found out that their grandmother in Kyoto was sick and they had to move back there in order to care for her.

She remembered Shizuru's face on the day he left, wet with tears, red eyes shiny and sad.

_She was with him outside his house as his parents packed the car with their belongings; a mover truck would take the rest of their things later in the day and catch a separate ferry_.

"_Boys don't cry, Shi," Natsuki teased gently, her own eyes tearing. Shizuru just cried harder and pulled her into a tight hug, getting salty tears on her clothes._

"_I don't want to go," he mumbled into her shoulder, but there was nothing Natsuki could do._

"_You'll be back, when your grandma gets better," she said, hoping it was true. All too soon Shizuru was whisked away in the car and Natsuki was watching it disappear into the distance, wandering home in tears and taking comfort from her mother's arms._

Shizuru had not come back, and eventually Natsuki had got over him and moved on – but never forgotten.

The Facebook message had brought so much back.

The message had said:

_Ara, you're all grown up now, Natsuki. I wonder, do you still remember me? I hope so, though I would not blame you if you don't. Nevertheless, I'm hoping we could once again become reacquainted because I've returned to Fuuka and enrolled in college, much like yourself. Perhaps it's selfish, but I do hope you still remember me. My memories of you have not faded._

Natsuki's reply had been something of a "how have you been" bombardment combined with "you're back in Fuuka?" and "oh my god it's you!" The message was rushed, full of excitement, and probably made little sense, but nonetheless she was pleased with the small response that got her so excited.

_So you do remember. Ara, I'm glad! There is so much I wish to say, and I would very much like to see you again and cannot wait until the start of semester to do so. Would you like to meet up tomorrow? Shall we say, in the afternoon at the old park? You know the one, I'm sure. _

Natsuki did, and hadn't slept a wink that night. She had half a mind to knock on every door in Fuuka and ask for Shizuru, but decided to wait and find out. She'd also been a little disappointed by the lack of a profile picture or any photos on Shizuru's Facebook page, because she'd been hoping to see what he looked like now.

Was he tall, or short? Had he cut his hair, or left it the same way, short, shaggy and wavy? Did he still look kind of feminine, or had he grown into some manly features? Natsuki, because of Nao's earlier comment, suddenly realised she had no idea what Shizuru looked like now. She'd been keeping an eye out for a ten year old boy, but Shizuru would be eighteen, like herself.

What was he like now? She wondered. Was he still the way he was when he was young, or was he like every other boy; perpetually horny, perverted, idiotic and childish? Natsuki wasn't too thrilled by the idea. She didn't want to think of Shizuru as gruff or overly boyish. She knew it was silly to continue to hope that he would be the same as he was when he was a child; everybody changed, they grew up, and Shizuru had spent most of his teenage years in Kyoto (or wherever) rather than a boring island where nothing ever happened. He had probably been exposed to all sorts of things that no doubt changed him as he grew, and this saddened Natsuki, although there was still a small thread of hope inside her that wouldn't go away no matter how much she rationalised things.

Now that she was older, she could understand that as a child Shizuru had been quite girly, or feminine, as was the proper word. But as far as Natsuki was concerned, that was a good thing. It meant she'd been less likely to punch him in the face and call him an idiot for doing something stupid like jumping off a roof into a pile of mud to "impress" her or trying to sneak looks up her skirt when he thought she wasn't looking. Shizuru didn't do things like that. He was genteel and considerate and _talked _to her about things that weren't football, kendo, skateboards, and what kind of bikini he thought she should wear to the graduation beach party that she had studiously avoided like the plague.

But what if Shizuru was one of those boys now? A locker room lad? No doubt whichever school he'd been to was filled with these kind of boys and even though Fuuka was mostly the same, at least if Shizuru had stayed Natsuki could have continued to be a good influence. But of course, this was silly talk. Natsuki could not travel back in time and change things. The only way she would see what kind of person he was now was to wait. This didn't mean, though, that she stopped picturing his appearance.

Would Shizuru be muscular, or have a slim figure like the stick-thin, scrawny child he had been said he was destined to become? She hoped so. For some reason, most boys' figures turned her off. She didn't like the broad set shoulders or wide empty chest boys grew into, and couldn't understand it when girls cooed over their boyfriends' large muscles – spurring other boys to work out more. She preferred a smaller build. Perhaps slightly curvy, though she was hard pressed to find a guy who fit the description. This was probably another reason why she never really had any serious relationships with boys and why all of them never worked out. She always found that even though a boy showed interest in her and she gave it a try, she never felt much for them above mild like.

Kissing them was awkward and she never enjoyed it, and while she couldn't call her kisses with Shizuru much more than pecks, they'd been considerably nicer than the tongue wars she'd had with her latest, and last, boyfriend Takeda. When he put his tongue in her mouth she'd felt nauseated, even though according to what girls were tittering about, she was meant to enjoy it. If she didn't like _kissing_ him she knew she wouldn't like him touching her in any manner and had ditched him before graduation, when she'd heard a girl named Yayoi talking in the girls' locker room about how her boyfriend Ren was going to take her virginity on graduation night. She'd been repulsed, thinking of Takeda in that way.

No, thank you.

Unfortunately, this meant she'd garnered a bit of a reputation as 'She-who-dumps-boys-a-lot'. It seemed she couldn't keep a boyfriend, and Natsuki was already considered a bit weird by the community of Fuuka's teenagers. She supposed she was, but her mother had simply said she'd find the right boy in time. Maybe...

Even though she wasn't planning on a sudden relationship with Shizuru, she still kind of hoped he was her type…

_Okay, chill out Kruger_, she thought to herself, _I know you're not that desperate._

"Hey, what's this mystery boy's name?" Nao suddenly inquired after being silent for so long.

Natsuki started, the question coming out of the blue and wrenching her away from her important thoughts. She blinked a few times at Nao, who watched her with amusement. "Why the sudden interest?"

Nao shrugged, looking bored. "Well, I just realised I don't even know the name of the guy who's got you excited as a kid at Christmas."

Natsuki scowled, but answered nonetheless. "His name's Shizuru."

Nao frowned. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"He said he was named after someone in his family or something and that he didn't mind having the name because it's what his mom wanted," Natsuki explained because indeed, Shizuru was a girl's name. Natsuki found it odd no one else ever said anything about it, but decided it wasn't important.

She remembered first learning Shizuru's name, thinking it was strange. Natsuki wasn't much of a teaser, more so a victim, and so she hadn't put Shizuru on the spot about his name. Besides, it hadn't really mattered to her. Who cared if he had a girl's name? What did it matter? It changed nothing about him, except perhaps influencing his personality a little bit. Her mother told her once that people are born nameless, and depending on what they are called as they grow, their characteristics developed. Now she thought that was a bit hypocritical, since her name meant summer princess but she'd often been told that she was an ice princess - mostly because she dumped boys and broke their hearts. But in Shizuru's case, his feminine nature had been spot on.

"Weird…" Nao mumbled, but when Natsuki opened her mouth to reply, the red head pointed somewhere behind the dark haired girl with an odd expression. "Hey, someone's coming towards us."

Natsuki turned quickly to look where Nao was pointing. Sure enough, in the distance was a figure walking in their direction. Both girls waited in silence, one with baited breath and the other disinterest, Natsuki hoping it was Shizuru because he hadn't been specific with his time and "afternoon" could mean anything. She'd dragged Nao to the park dead on noon, telling the red head that even though it was a reunion for Natsuki and her oldest friend, she wanted Nao to be present because Nao was important to her too, and they'd been there ever since, the current time at 2pm.

Natsuki was crestfallen when the person neared, revealing themselves as a female. But the person was…still coming. Natsuki turned to Nao curiously. "You know her?"

Nao squinted. "Nope."

Nobody used the park where they were waiting anymore, the rail Natsuki was sitting on about the only thing still standing from it, aside from the rusty old whirligig. The swings had been taken down, the seesaw dismantled and the slide becoming completely unusable. It was sad, because Natsuki had a lot of memories held in this park, but that's what happened when community services like those were left to rot. The idea that this person wanted in the park wasn't _entirely _unfeasible, but unlikely…

Then Natsuki noticed something familiar about them as they got closer. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but there was _something…_

By this point, the newcomer was only a few metres away from the girls. She was wearing a slim white t-shirt emblazoned with 'I love Kyoto' printed across the front in big, chunky letters, blue denim shorts and purple canvas sandals; she looked a bit like a tourist. Her hair was long and free, flowing gently in the small breeze while pretty bangs rested on her forehead, some in her eyes. Her hands were clasped together in front of her; she was smiling hesitantly but happily, eyes – _red? _– fixed on Natsuki.

Natsuki, who had not said a word, was staring at the girl as if she thought she knew her from somewhere. It was like a tickle in her brain, persistent trying to get her to sneeze, but the sneeze itself was refusing to leave the refuge of her nose. Nevertheless, the tickle was persistent and wouldn't give in.

Nao looked between them after a moment of deadlock, frowning in confusion. "Uh, this is creepy…" She whispered to Natsuki, who seemed to be having a staring contest with the stranger.

The stranger's hand suddenly came up to push her bangs out of her eyes in such a way that was so familiar, and a train crashed into Natsuki's brain. Her mouth fell open as her eyes became huge, blinking rapidly as something fit into place.

"Sh…Shizuru?"

The stranger seemed pleased. "Ara, so Natsuki recognises me after all. I'm glad."

While Nao was wondering what the hell was going on, Natsuki's bottom jaw would have fallen off if it weren't attached. Her eyes were wandering Shizuru's form; definitely slim, curvy, like Natsuki had wanted _but so wrong_...and familiar ruby eyes were filled with amusement, and affection, and other things, and this was definitely Shizuru, but it wasn't, and…

"You…you turned into a girl?" Natsuki screeched, twitching when Shizuru's very feminine chuckle filled the air. She smirked devilishly.

"Silly. I've always been a girl."

In that instant, Natsuki's childhood and the boy she remembered transformed into a very different thing.


	2. Gender Studies 101

Because it was missing in the first chapter, here is the disclaimer: not mine, no money.

Apologies for the long wait. I've been quite out of sorts lately. Thanks everyone for the reviews, alerts, etc. I've made some changes, all of which are documented in the first chapter (which I would suggest you go back and re read, those who read this when I posted it saying it was just a random idea. I've added to chapter one since then). BuRiChiFaN – you have a good point. The rating will bump to M when the material comes around.

Well anyway, here is part two; don't let me keep ya.

* * *

><p>"Silly. I've always been a girl."<p>

_Girl…_

It reverberated around Natsuki's brain. _Girl, girl, girl, girl, Shizuru is a girl… _That meant she'd shared all those kisses in the tree house and in the park with another girl. Her first kiss was with a girl. Her first crush was a girl. _But only because I thought she was a boy… _She'd been "dating" a girl; the dream boy she'd thought about now and again, whenever a new boyfriend hadn't worked out, was a girl. The reason Shizuru had a girl's name, looked so feminine, and acted nothing like the other boys in Fuuka was because she _wasn't_ one. No, this tall, gorgeous girl was _her _Shizuru, and as female as could be.

During the thick silence, upon which Natsuki's brain whirred and she fretted, the amused smirk on Shizuru's face faded with true realisation, replaced with surprise, disbelief, expectancy and resignation. "You truly thought I was a boy, even after all this time," she said, her brows drawing together. Her voice was a bit solemn, and Natsuki felt indignant. Shizuru had no right to sound like that! It wasn't like _her _childhood had been thrown through the loop at breakneck speed.

"Well…yeah!" Natsuki had never liked surprises, especially not ones that slapped her with a wet fish and insinuated she was incredible dense. _How had I not noticed? _She thought, bewildered. The stray thought had often come into her head that Shizuru was girly looking, and of course her name had been a dead giveaway, but…_am I really that stupid? Or am I trying to rationalise kissing a girl? _Sure, it had happened when they were kids, but still…

Just then, loud and hysterical laughter filled the air. Both Shizuru and Natsuki turned to the third member of their party, the latter startled. Natsuki, in the chaos, had forgotten Nao was even there. The redhead was bent double, tears streaming from her eyes and pointing a shaking finger at Natsuki. "I can't believe…you're so…so stupid," she gasped, using one hand to grip the metal rails while the other cradled her stomach. Natsuki flushed with embarrassment and anger, suddenly wishing she hadn't invited Nao to see her "first boyfriend" after all. "Gotta be…the dumbest thing…ever…unknowing baby dyke…ha ha…"

"Shut up!" Natsuki snapped. "It wasn't _entirely _my fault! I mean, it's not like she ever did anything to correct me, or tell me she _wasn't _a boy!" Natsuki turned to the 'she' in question. "Why didn't you ever say anything? I mean, it must've been obvious to you back then that I thought you were a boy, what with all the…kissing and stuff. I even referred to you as a boy! Didn't that ever bother you?"

There was sadness in Shizuru's ruby eyes then, and it evaporated Natsuki's anger even though she didn't know why Shizuru was looking that way. "I thought I would scare you away," she said, "I didn't want that to happen, and I knew that with what was going on between us, telling you I was a girl would make it occur. You were my best and only friend, after all, and so I wanted to keep you no matter what." The last part was said softly, and even Nao sobered. What Shizuru had said was true; Natsuki had been her only friend, and vice versa. Shizuru and her family had come to Fuuka from Kyoto when Shizuru was an infant, and so were always seen as sort of outsiders. And what with Shizuru being…different, although Natsuki now knew why, the other children hadn't been inclined to make friends with her.

Natsuki had been fine with her own lack of social contact with other children, but Shizuru had always seemed a bit…lonely. Looking at Shizuru now, a shapely woman or not (and it would take a bit of getting used to), Natsuki could still see that loneliness in her countenance. But there was something else there, too. The lively spark she'd had when they were children, the thing that made her eyes glitter like buried treasure, was absent. It had been too long and Shizuru had changed a lot (in more ways than one) so Natsuki did not expect to be able to read her (even with her abysmal social skills), but Shizuru seemed a bit world weary, or maybe upset. During the silence she'd pasted on a serene smile, but Natsuki thought it looked a little plastic. But then, how would she know? She'd reached the startling conclusion that she hadn't known Shizuru, her supposed _best friend_, at all, but the realisation train kept going and didn't intend to stop.

She was acting like an immature idiot, and had probably made Shizuru think Natsuki only liked her because she thought she was a boy. _Well, that's kinda true – no, no it isn't! She was my best friend before she was my "boy"friend after all, wasn't she? And there was me trying to argue that I wasn't dense… _Shizuru seemed genuinely happy to see her again and without any ulterior motives, and Natsuki had reacted badly to something that in retrospect didn't matter overmuch and proved she hadn't matured at all since Shizuru last saw her. _So what if I kissed her when we were kids? We were like ten. Nao's opinion is right: it doesn't matter at that age. It doesn't mean anything._

…_why do I sound like I'm trying to convince myself?_

Feeling like the stupidest, meanest slug in the garden greenhouse, Natsuki lowered her eyes in shame. _Here was me wondering if Shizuru had grown up to be an asshole, and I'm taking the platinum trophy in that department. _"I'm sorry, Shizuru," she apologised, "I'm being an idiot, and completely overreacting. I bet you think I just wanted to see you because I thought you were a guy, right?"

"Perhaps a little," Shizuru admitted with a smile, amused by Natsuki's tender wince and Nao's dirty snicker. "But I suppose I did shock you, so your apology is easily accepted. Ara…I fear I've disappointed you, however, have I not? You were hoping to see a strapping young man that you could rekindle a lost flame with, and instead here I stand as a female."

"N-no, you got me all wrong!" Natsuki stammered; well, that was half-true. But Shizuru didn't need to know Natsuki had been contemplating it. Of course, the furious blush returning to her cheeks did little to help her case, but it seemed only to amuse Shizuru. She had a pretty smile, Natsuki thought, from a purely platonic point of view. "Really. It's good to see you again, Shizuru." _Even despite all the craziness._

"Although it isn't quite the reunion you thought it would be, ne, Natsuki?" Shizuru said, and Natsuki had to blink at the weird feeling she got when Shizuru said her name. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed much, but I fear that I have transformed into something completely different right in front of your eyes…" Then she giggled, covering her mouth with a dainty hand. "How dramatic this has turned out to be. It seems you'll have to get to know me all over again, without the comforting delusion this time around."

_What the hell did that mean? _Natsuki was somewhat glad to see that Shizuru was as enigmatic as ever. She was also relieved by Shizuru's words. At least they meant she wasn't offended and planned on doing a runner, or thought Natsuki was a jerk. The dark haired girl found herself smiling. "I'd like that."

"Ahem."

Natsuki blinked. In the chaos and the red head's silence, she'd completely forgotten that Nao was even there. Sheepishly she turned and smiled, apologetic, while Nao simply rolled her eyes. The corners of her lips were twitching though, and Natsuki wondered if she was trying not to laugh – _again_.

"Um, Shizuru, this is Nao Zhang," Natsuki began belated introductions, "and Nao, this is Shizuru Viola–"

"The new _girl _in town," Nao interrupted, grinning nastily at Natsuki in a way that promised future torment, and then turning a tamer one to Shizuru. Inwardly the dark haired girl groaned, especially at Shizuru's mischievous smile she gave in return. _Damnit, I'm never gonna live this one down… _"Pleasure to meet you, Viola-san_._"

"Likewise, I'm sure," Shizuru replied politely, but the conspirator's glance they shared suggested that sooner or later they would unite as partners in torment – Natsuki Kruger torment, that is. The girl's skin shuddered. There was a storm on the horizon…

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, I _really _would, but it's bingo night," Nao said, pushing off the rails. Now that the uncertainty of who they would be meeting up with was gone and assured Natsuki wasn't in any danger (of being hurt, that is) Nao felt free to leave. She'd done her good deed for the day and even though she wouldn't have minded sticking around to watch Natsuki make an even bigger idiot of herself, she got the feeling it was better to leave the two…_lovebirds_ alone to catch up. "Later, Natsuki. Viola-san." And then, with a vague wave, she was gone.

Shizuru blinked bemusedly after her and turned to Natsuki. "Bingo night?"

"Don't ask me," Natsuki shrugged, "she always says random stuff like that. I think her mom dropped her on her head as a kid or something."

"Ara, ara," Shizuru giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Natsuki shouldn't say such things."

"It's true!" Natsuki snickered, "I washed her hair for her once when she got paint in it, and I'm telling you, her skull was all lumpy!"

They laughed together for a moment, while a distance away from them Nao's ears burned as she headed home (1). Irritably, she swiped at them. "Not again!"

When the laughter gently slowed, Shizuru remained smiling, serene as Natsuki wiped her eyes. "Zhang-san is a good friend to Natsuki despite this, I'm sure."

"Yeah," Natsuki said fondly, though she would die before she admitted it to Nao herself. "Yeah she is."

"I'm glad," Shizuru said, "Natsuki had someone to take care of her in my absence."

It was said lightly and in jest, but still Natsuki couldn't stop the flush from spreading across her cheeks as she suddenly pictured the two of them in the tree house, Shizuru's lips on her cheek near her ear whispering "_I will always look after you my Natsuki." _Desperately Natsuki shook it away. Things were different now. Their relationship would be different.

Suddenly she was bombarded with questions she wanted to ask Shizuru as she observed the pretty girl smiling at her. _How have you been? What's the outside world like? How are your parents? Why didn't you ever come back until now? Why did you kiss me when we were kids even though you knew we were both girls? Do you have a boyfriend? _

The last one was a bit of a surprise. Why did she want to know that? _Well, just as a heads up I guess. If she's going to be a best friend again this time I've gotta know everything._

In the silence, which wasn't particularly uncomfortable but stretching as Natsuki attempted to sort through her thoughts particularly, Shizuru was observing the dark haired girl, amused by the display of emotions that crossed her face as she categorised and processed the new events. Natsuki had always been an open book, and Shizuru was glad to see that had not changed.

"So…" Natsuki eventually said, deciding on what she wanted to ask first. Some questions she'd pushed away because etiquette and propriety said they were things she shouldn't ask about, or be delicate in doing so. Like what had happened with Shizuru's grandmother for a start. "How have you been?" She decided to take the safe route first, and work her way forward from there.

Shizuru smiled patiently. "I've been well. And yourself?"

"The same," Natsuki replied, and though she wasn't usually the talkative one who initiated conversation, she didn't want things to become awkward. Besides, this was _Shizuru_, the shapely girl with the same pretty smile and tawny wavy hair that sometimes got in her eyes who always listened no matter what Natsuki had to say. "I missed you." She blurted out, but it was safe because Nao was gone.

"And I missed you, Natsuki," Shizuru replied in kind and they shared a fond smile full of memories. Natsuki had often wondered if Shizuru was missing her in the same intense manner, and if she ever thought of her once and a while. She'd imagined the outside world was so big and busy that Shizuru wouldn't have time for such a thing. That there would be so many people to meet that she would forget about Natsuki entirely. It had saddened her, but as time passed and it became apparent Shizuru wasn't coming back, she'd learned to stop thinking about it. But now…

"What was Kyoto like?" Natsuki then asked, thinking of what Shizuru must have experienced off the boring pile of rock that was Fuuka. She envisioned big cities and huge buildings and lots and _lots _of people. Flashing neon lights at night, roads packed with traffic at rush hour, and pedestrians packing the streets. The sounds of motorways, cars and bikes and other methods of transport, hundreds of stores that stocked new things every day, the smells of gasoline and vending services and fast food restaurants and the _city,_ something other than trees and birds and the ocean. These were things that city people took for granted and wouldn't understand the appeal of until they'd lived on a boring island for years where nothing ever changed.

"It was…" Shizuru paused, and to Natsuki's eyes it seemed she was trying to find a single word to sum up her experiences in. "Interesting."

Well, that was a little bland. Apparently her disappointment showed on her face, for Shizuru giggled.

"Such a cute pout, shall I assume Natsuki wanted a full bodied description of Kyoto?" She teased. For the second time, Natsuki's cheeks pinked. She decided to ignore the cute comment – for now.

"Well, kinda," she admitted instead, "I mean, I've only ever seen _this_ place day in, day out. Kyoto has to be a lot more interesting."

"Fuuka isn't so bad, Natsuki," Shizuru said, something flashing in her eyes. It was an unreadable emotion, but it flitted across ruby irises so fast that Natsuki had no hope of deciphering it anyway. "A little sheltered, yes, but that can be considered something of a good thing."

"I'm not saying it's bad, just boring sometimes," Natsuki replied, defusing the tension before it had even begun to flourish; and she didn't know she'd done anything about it, but really, that pout was _too cute_. "After so many years of the same old stuff, it can kinda drive you nuts."

Shizuru nodded, deciding Natsuki had a point. She moved to occupy the spot against the rail that had previously been Nao's, Natsuki's green eyes following her the whole time. "For a start, Kyoto is very busy." Shizuru began. "It is small in comparison to the rest of Japan, but there are still a huge number of people living there. The streets get quite packed during rush hours. There are many buildings, and many temples."

"I bet you met a lot of people, huh?" Natsuki said absently, creating a picture of this place in her mind. No doubt it was nothing like what the actual place looked like since her imaginings tended to be over exaggerated, but it was definitely something to think about.

"I did," Shizuru replied, smiling mysteriously, "although none of them were as interesting as Natsuki."

For the nth time Natsuki's face flamed, and she got a bit irritated with herself. It was only a little, silly compliment (if it could be called that); had Shizuru always got under her skin like this?

_Soft hands, sticky kisses, odd smiles, breath taking red eyes…the answer was yes._

_But things are not like that anymore, so why am I…_

As if sensing Natsuki's turmoil, or more likely reading it off her face, Shizuru happily changed the subject.

"Do you have time to show me around the island? Truthfully I arrived here just this morning."

"Eh?" Natsuki frowned, successfully distracted. "But you used to live here."

"Yes," Shizuru replied patiently, "but it's been years since I was last here."

"I can assure you that nothing's changed since then," Natsuki said grumpily, blinking when Shizuru eyed her with a mischievous kind of look. To Natsuki it felt like those eyes were dragging up and down through her flesh and into her soul. _Weird_.

"Now that's not true at all, is it?" The brunette said, smiling. Perplexed, and fearing the infamous fluster's return, Natsuki pushed off the railing and decided to acquiesce.

"Okay, I guess I've got time." She wouldn't admit she'd been hoping to spend the rest of the day with Shizuru, because no doubt that would lead to another mention/tease of her initial thoughts before the meeting. She could do without that, and really, all that blood flow to the head couldn't be good for a person. Oblivious to this, Shizuru seemed pleased with Natsuki's answer.

"Wonderful!"

They were somewhat directionless as they walked, with no destination in mind. Shizuru was content to simply see what there was to be shown as they trekked a route from the old park to the start of the beach, and beyond once they reached there. And as they walked, they chatted, getting up to date with each other; the first thing concerned was the college courses the respected other was taking.

Natsuki learned that Shizuru was going to be majoring in communication studies and literature, something of a dull choice where Natsuki herself was concerned. She was more interested in bioengineering and mechanical studies, but sadly at her parents' insistence she was studying something more "practical". Her mother said it was in her best interest to have broad horizons, and maths and business studies were something she could always rely on if in the future she pursued her original interest and it didn't go to plan.

"So what're you studying communications and literature for?" Natsuki asked as they passed the old shops they used to buy sweets from when they were children. Amusingly, Shizuru had headed inside one and bought a cherry lollipop; every once in a while, Natsuki had difficulty drawing her eyes away from the glisten on Shizuru's lips when she removed the sweet to talk.

"I hope to become a teacher in the future," Shizuru replied, much to Natsuki's surprise. She pictured Shizuru in front of a class, trying to calm down a riot of ratty little brats or loud, obnoxious teenagers, putting up with the abuse Natsuki's own class had given their lesser strengthened tutors, and wondered why on earth Shizuru wanted to pick this as a profession.

"Seriously?"

Shizuru giggled at the expression on Natsuki's face.

"Why, of course. Isn't the satisfaction of passing on knowledge to others thrilling?"

"Er…no?"

Shizuru laughed again. "I suppose it's not for everyone. So, what about you? What does Natsuki want to do in the future?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to go into the field of bioengineering, but…" The dark haired girl worried her lip with a spike of resentment. "My parents said it was kinda foolhardy and a bit of a pipe dream, so instead I'm studying business and math. As to where that will take me…I don't know."

Shizuru's brows drew together, and her expression seemed to convey displeasure. Natsuki frowned in confusion; had she said something wrong? "Ara…your parents dissuaded you from the future you wanted to reach?" Shizuru questioned, and Natsuki blinked silently for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess so," she admitted, "but then, they're kinda right. I mean, what're the chances of me getting into bioengineering anyway? Pretty small, and I know my parents are just looking out for my best interests, so…" She trailed off feeling that she had explained enough, but Shizuru's expression remained displeased. Natsuki was about to ask her on it, but suddenly a beach ball sailed between them, barely skimming Natsuki' nose.

"Oh geez, sorry!" Someone yelled, and the two girls turned their attention to the boy running towards them looking contrite, while the ball it seemed he had thrown rolled away. It appeared that as the girls had walked and talked, they'd reached the beach front.

Natsuki knew the boy; his name was Keiichi Ikari and he thought of himself as a bit of a ladies man. Personally, Natsuki thought he was a pest, especially when he kept following her around in senior year asking for a date and wouldn't take no for an answer. She and Nao scared him off eventually by spray painting his car and putting Nao's pet tarantula in his locker. Instantly, she scowled.

"Sorry, Kuga-san," Keiichi said when he neared, a whole lot more respectful since the day he ran from the school screaming about mutant spiders in his locker, and embarrassingly driving around a car that had a pink cock drawn in spray paint on the side. "Did that hit you?"

"No," Natsuki grunted, and Keiichi gave her a weak smile and went to fetch the ball; he froze, however, when he took notice of Shizuru, and Natsuki recognized the tell-tale signs of his so called "lady killer smile" returning to the field. She knew the look because he'd worn it every time he spoke to her before she'd shut him down. Really, it wasn't impressive, and for some reason seeing him aim it at Shizuru sparked a flare of irritation in Natsuki's chest. "Well, hello there, beautiful, you new around these parts?" He said in a sickly voice that was supposed to be suave, his fear of Natsuki forgotten in the face of her beautiful companion.

Natsuki felt like vomiting as the words poured like oil over her skin; she couldn't believe her ears when Shizuru giggled. At this idiot, really? Couldn't she see that he was slime, a complete moron in his stupid multicolored swimming trunks, smiling like he'd sucked on a lemon? Shizuru's response made that irritation pulse and spread; but why? Well, she supposed it was because she didn't want her friend to be doped by this ass, and that he was too slimy to even think of smiling at her that way. Yeah, that was it!

Shizuru was about to answer, but Natsuki beat her to it with a growl. "None of your business, pipsqueak. Beat it."

The look on her face slid the cheesy smile right off Keiichi's, and he recognized a threat for what it was. "R-right," he said, "I'll just…go get my ball…"

Natsuki watched him like a hawk as he scurried to collect his beach ball then offered them a muted farewell, half sprinting to back to the beach. When he was far enough away, Shizuru freed the giggles she'd been repressing behind her hand, eyes sparkling as she grinned at Natsuki. "What?" The dark haired girl demanded self-consciously, suddenly aware that she'd been acting like Attila the Hun.

"You scared that boy away so quickly, and with such a fierce glare!" Shizuru said, sounding delightedly amused. "I wonder, why was that?" She held a delicate hand over her mouth again, but it did nothing to conceal the large smile she wore.

"W-well," Natsuki found herself faltering as a product of Shizuru's strange tone and her inability to explain what really possessed the flare of anger to show when the boy turned those lusty eyes towards Shizuru. _Because he's a player, and you didn't want that to happen to your friend. That's what friends do, look out for each other! _"That guy's an ass and a womanizer, so…"

"And how did Natsuki know he was going to ask me on a date?" Shizuru inquired, and Natsuki's jaw could have fallen off. Did she not _see _the way that guy was looking at her?

"His intentions were pretty obvious," Natsuki said, "plus he has a reputation for asking out pretty girls and then dumping them when a new one comes along."

"So," Shizuru said, smiling, "this means you think I'm pretty, hm?"

"Wha-"

Natsuki suddenly realized she'd been duped.

"Wh-whatever!" She yelled, blushing (_again_) and crossing her arms tight over her chest. Shizuru's light giggling floated about the air, carefree as a dove, and Natsuki's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki," Shizuru said, not really looking sorry at all, "I couldn't resist."

"Humph."

Glancing at her wrist watch, Shizuru's playful expression faded a little. "Ah, look at the time. I suppose I'd better return home…"

"Huh?" Natsuki frowned, confused. "But we haven't been 'round the whole island yet."

"Ara, I know," Shizuru sighed, and this time she truly looked contrite. "But I left my mother quite early to do all the unpacking alone, and that isn't fair. As much as I wanted to spend the rest of the day with you, it would be cruel of me to leave mother to do everything by herself."

Natsuki noticed the absence of Shizuru's father in those sentences, but she knew now was not the time to call upon it. Instead, she took in Shizuru's crestfallen, torn demeanor, and found the words blurting out of her mouth before she could even consider them. "Want any help? I can lend a hand, too."

Shizuru looked surprised for a moment, but then both gratitude and reproach entered her eyes. "Are you certain? I wouldn't want to subject Natsuki to slave labor when she could be doing something much more entertaining, after all. We do have a lot of things to be unpacked…"

"It's fine," Natsuki cut her off brusquely, but Shizuru smiled nonetheless.

"Alright then."

Natsuki half expected Shizuru to lead her to her old house, but knew that was impossible because while the old Viola household had remained empty for a few years after their move, it had eventually been filled by a branch off of another family, one of the older ones on Fuuka who believed they had more claim to the land than anyone else. Where Shizuru lived now was a house closer to the piers where the ferries came in; the sounds of the ocean waves and its salty smell were stronger here. The moving truck parked outside the house was being unloaded by two burly men, and she and Shizuru meandered around them and entered the domain.

What struck Natsuki at first was how empty the place looked, but then she kicked herself. _Of course it is. They've just moved in, idiot!_ Shizuru led her through the hall and she followed quietly, noting the large number of boxes, many of them labeled 'fragile'. She wondered what was in them, but her thoughts were halted by a voice floating from the kitchen.

"Ara, ara, there is my wandering daughter, returning at last to help her mother with the house…"

A woman who was Shizuru's spitting image, except of course many years older, stood leaning against the kitchen sink, a steaming cup in her hands. She wore a lazy, amused and slightly reprimanding smile when she gazed at her daughter, but then it changed to one of slight surprise (and more frighteningly mischief) when she saw Natsuki.

"Ah, but now I see why she has abandoned me…what a cutie you've brought home, my dear!"

"Mama…" Shizuru said softly, and Natsuki (around her own flaming face) was amazed that Shizuru actually blushed. _Hah! _A part of her said in vindication, but the rest of her was quivering in embarrassment. Shizuru's mother's words had been so suggestive, and the wiggling of her eyebrows was just weird. "This is Natsuki, mama. You remember her, don't you?" Natsuki could not help but notice that Shizuru's tone seemed a bit strained.

"Of course, dear," Shizuru's mother said, teasing just a little more before smiling politely at Natsuki. "Welcome back to our home, Natsuki-chan, although this is not the same home we once had, but that matters little." The honorific made Natsuki blush to the tips of her ears, and Shizuru looked pointedly at her mother, who grinned, unashamed.

"Thank you, Viola-san," Natsuki said politely, proud that she didn't stutter.

"Mou, call me Tsukiko, if you please. Besides, I'm not a Viola anymore, so calling me anything but Tsukiko would be incorrect, don't you agree?"

_Not a Viola anymore?_

"A-ah, of course, Tsukiko-san."

Tsukiko smiled, knowing this was probably as much as she was going to get out of Natsuki, and really, the girl's embarrassment induced manners were just too cute! Shizuru's gaze grew a little more pointed, however, as though she read her mother's thoughts.

"Natsuki is here to help us unpack," she said, and Natsuki could feel the air crackle with their silent conversation. Really, the similarities between these two women were just spooky; except for the eyes. Shizuru's mother did not have her daughter's shade of ruby red. She wondered what was going on, the tension becoming thick as Shizuru refused to look away, but it broke suddenly with her mother's delighted clapping of her hands as she set her beverage down.

"Ara, splendid! She can help with the china, as I was just about to start!"

Finally, and perhaps oddly, a sunny smile appeared on Shizuru's face too. "I'm glad the china has yet to be done, mother," she said, and Tsukiko laughed.

"Of course you wouldn't want to miss that. The most important part of our unpacking!"

Natsuki felt out of the loop. "Um…china?"

Tsukiko and Shizuru shared a twin grin, and Natsuki suddenly felt a cold breeze blow by; in an alternate universe, somebody was shivering…and it was probably Natsuki. "Don't worry, dear," Tsukiko said, "very soon, you'll understand."

An hour later, unpacking what felt like hundreds of boxes, Natsuki finally knew why all those boxes were labeled fragile.

Seriously, who needed _this _many tea sets in a single house? No doubt with Shizuru back in her life, things were just going to get stranger.

1: Apparently in England, an old wives tale says that if your ears are burning, someone is talking about you.


	3. Stupid Nao

I'm so sorry it took so long. I have no excuse except this is a bad time of year for me. In better news, I've got fan art! The lovely sachiiballpoint drew a really cute picture of Natsuki and Shizuru when they were young. Go check it out on deviant art and tell her she's amazing _because she is. _The chapter breaks off a bit at the end because I thought it was getting long. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sitting with Nao on the end of her bed, Natsuki's arms ached. She flexed them to and fro and gently kneaded her muscles, wincing when she pressed too hard. It was the result of an afternoon spent lugging boxes around and unpacking dozens of tea sets, and if she thought her arms hurt now, she knew she was going to definitely be paying for her overture the next day. It had been worth it, though. Not only were Shizuru and her mother's banter amusing (when it wasn't at her expense) but it had allowed Natsuki to get a real view of the kind of person Shizuru was now.<p>

She seemed to be quite similar to the child Natsuki remembered, but had obviously matured and become more particular (or maybe the right word was peculiar) with age. There was still that quiet shyness about her, though perhaps now Natsuki could call it something else: calculation, or perhaps observation. Shizuru seemed like someone who was content to sit back and watch, and that much was obvious the way that she expertly delegated all the unpacking to the movers and Natsuki, the latter of which didn't even notice the manipulation until it was too late.

"_Ara, I suppose I must lift these boxes to the kitchen from the other rooms, but…" Shizuru adopted a troubled expression, cradling her chin in a soft and slender hand, but there was a gleam in her eyes that went unnoticed by the oblivious Natsuki._

"_But what?" She asked, and thus, the trap was set._

_Shizuru made a show of flexing her arms. "I am afraid I have none of that boyish strength Natsuki once envisioned, neh? These arms are too slender to manage such labour, wouldn't you agree?"_

_Natsuki turned scarlet in embarrassment while Shizuru's mother looked on curiously. "Boyish strength? Whatever are you talking about, Shizuru-chin?" Natsuki missed the amusement there, too horrified by the sight of Shizuru opening her mouth to answer, no doubt revealing something terribly embarrassing to her mother that she would rather was kept secret._

"_Um, nothing!" She squeaked and hurried forward, "I'll deal with those boxes, okay? No problem!" As she hefted boxes to keep Shizuru's mouth shut, she was sure the smile on the brunette's face was full of sneaky satisfaction._

"_Such a _gentleman_, Natsuki," she purred, laughing at Natsuki's indignant spluttering. _

Now that she was out of there and really thinking about it, she recognised the trap for what it was, but couldn't find it in herself to be angry. In fact, it was nothing short of amusing and perhaps a little scary how good of a manipulator Shizuru had become. She'd been like it even as a child, but seemed to have perfected that skill to a degree where it was near unnoticeable. It was most likely a trait she got from her mother, as the two were startlingly alike; it was a dangerous combination when Natsuki was involved because teasing seemed to be a favourite Shizuru-Tsukiko pastime. There was a lot of love there though, and the atmosphere in Shizuru's home already felt warm and welcoming despite the lack of belongings touching the place up. She'd only spent an afternoon there but Natsuki knew it was somewhere she'd like to be more often.

"Hey…hey! Are you spacing out or what?"

Suddenly Natsuki's vision was filled with lime green and red, and a hand reached out so impeccable nails could flick her forehead. Startled, she scrambled backwards and glared at Nao, who was watching her expectantly.

"What the hell?" She demanded, rubbing the stinging spot between her eyes.

"You were sitting there squeezing your arm with a weird smile on your face," Nao said, "and you didn't answer when I called your name a few times." Nao's expression turned sly. "Thinking about someone, were we?"

For reasons unknown, it made Natsuki's face flame. Nao eyed the blush curiously, but Natsuki scowled. "What are you talking about?" She demanded, uncurling her legs and stretching back on Nao's bed. The redhead dropped down beside her, absently nudging her leg with her bare toes. She was wearing a pair of flannel cloth cut shorts that showcased her flawless legs, and a baggy pyjama t-shirt, while Natsuki still wore her clothes from the day, forgoing changing into something more comfortable.

"Your girlfriend," she answered in a bored tone, waiting for the explosion with a concealed smile.

"My _what?_" Natsuki leapt off the bed and turned outraged malachite eyes on Nao. "Shizuru isn't my girlfriend you sponge brain!"

Nao smirked. "Whoever said I was talking about _her_?"

"What–but who else would–you…" Trailing off as she ran out of steam, Natsuki studied Nao's smug expression warily, realising she'd been played. She clamped down, crossing her arms over her chest and adopting a stony persona, which just made Nao chuckle. What was most amusing was Natsuki seemed genuinely angry, and Nao discovered she'd touched a nerve. This was interesting.

"Well," Nao leaned back on her palms, elbows bent. "Since you've all but spilled the beans, why don't you tell me about _Shi-zu-ru_~"

"Don't say her name like that," Natsuki snapped as a sudden wave of something unpleasant rushed through her because of the way Nao said her name. It surprised her as much as it did Nao, for lime green eyes widened and conveyed their shock. Natsuki shook her head, trying to dispel the odd feeling. "And anyway, Shizuru isn't my _girlfriend_. That's just wrong, so don't say things like that."

"Why is it wrong?" Nao frowned. This conversation didn't seem to be going where she originally planned. She'd wanted jokes and teasing fluster, but not anger and this odd protesting. Oh well, she'd just have to work with it.

"Because I'm not…y'know, gay," Natsuki replied, coming to sit back next to Nao as her ire slowly dissipated. "And neither is Shizuru."

"Are you sure about that?"

Startled by Nao's glib reply, Natsuki turned a confused frown on the red head who was studying her nails detachedly.

"Why do you say that?"

Nao grinned suddenly; it was wide enough to reveal the sharp tips of her canines. It was also an evil grin that Natsuki had learned the hard way not to like or anticipate, especially the way Nao leered into her face. "Wasn't it Shizuru who asked you to be her _girlfriend _when you were kiddies? Shizuru who knew she was a girl and didn't do anything to make you think otherwise? Shizuru the girl who kissed you, knowing you were both girls?"

"Well, that's…" Natsuki didn't really have an answer, because Nao brought up a good point. "I…I guess, but that doesn't mean…"

"Haven't you gotta wonder why she did all that? And suddenly you don't feel the same about her anymore knowing she's a girl. Did all your _romantic _feelings vanish when you figured that out? After all, she's _still Shizuru, _neh? Isn't that what you said? Just with a few different parts than you thought."

"No! What's_ with _you?" Natsuki should have known Nao wasn't going to let the whole gender confusion thing go, but still, those comments felt more barbed than usual, or perhaps she just perceived them that way.

"Oh, nothing," Nao's reply was vague. "I just want to know who's stolen my entertainment, that's all. There's nothing like watching you make a fool or yourself, after all."

Natsuki scowled. "If you're gonna be a bitch then I'm going home." She had a bag on the floor with stuff in because Nao asked her to sleep over. This behaviour wasn't unusual; Nao was known for mood swings and sometimes acting sharp, and while Nao's comments weren't particularly vicious like they could be, for some reason they were bothering Natsuki more than usual.

"Alright, chill out will ya?" Nao snapped, frowning. "I was only having a bit of fun. What's your deal?"

"I don't have a deal," Natsuki grumbled but she moved back onto the bed, half leaving it as she'd attempted to make do on her threat. Her anger simmered when Nao's words kicked in and she realised that indeed, Nao was only playing around and didn't mean any of the things she was saying.

_I know that, most of the time. So why were they getting to me? It must be because of Shizuru… like earlier with that jerk…_

"Listen…what's up, Kruger? Usually you don't freak out at my snarky stuff like those wussies at school," Nao said, using this and a frown to mask her concern. Natsuki was her only friend and there was always a tiny part her of her deep inside that feared she'd go overboard one day and push her friend away.

"Sorry," the blue haired girl breathed, flopping back down into the quilt bonelessly. Nao peered over at her; Natsuki had thrown one of her arms over her eyes, groaning. "I guess I'm just…protective of Shizuru." She'd always seemed fragile, and Natsuki had fond memories of protecting the tawny haired _female_ from bullies and teaching her how to throw a real punch.

_Obviously back then I thought it was whack that a boy didn't know how to punch, but I guess now I know why…_

"Oh right, I get it," Nao said, smiling secretively since Natsuki couldn't see it. Still, she wasn't stupid and there was no way she was poking this simmering bear again. Not tonight, anyway, because she'd rented out the creepiest horror movie on the shelves and was prepared for a night of scaring the piss out of her friend. "Shizuru's off limits. That's cool."

"What does that mean?" Nao's words sounded really double entreated, even to Natsuki whose mind was still whirling.

"Nothing." Nao slid off the bed and walked to the dvd shelf. "So…you ready to be scared?"

"Why? Are you getting naked or something?" Natsuki pantomimed apprehension and terror. Nao glared.

"Ha, ha, you're a comedian." She swatted the air irritably. "No, you jackass. I rented Horror in the Haunted House 2 for tonight. Got popcorn and everything."

"Horror in the Haunted House 2?" Natsuki wrinkled her nose. "That sounds…cheesy and stereotypical. Can't was just watch a Bond movie?"

"Nu uh, there's no way in hell I'm watching another one of your boring action flicks," Nao declared. "It's either Horror House 2 or I'm A Generic Love Story Trying to Be an Amateur Porno 17. Your choice."

"Wow, so vast and varied…" Grimacing and crossing her arms grumpily, Natsuki let out a stream of hot air which gently blew a lock of her dark hair like a flag in the wind. "Fine, whatever, let's watch the lame horror film."

"It's not lame, it's scary. All the critics say so." With a roundabout nod, Nao hurled the dvd case at Natsuki who ducked to avoid the flying piece of plastic.

"What the hell?"

"Gotta warm up the popcorn," Nao smirked, "Put the disc in won't you, _darling_?"

Screwing up her face, Natsuki nevertheless was obedient and loaded up the dvd player. She laughed at the corny title menu and she just _knew _this film was going to suck. But Nao was surprisingly sensitive to stuff like this and got scared easy so it was probably going to be a night of a clingy red head and nightmares.

It turned out Natsuki's intuition was right on the money. The film was boring and cliché in her opinion with amateur special effects and pathetic attempts at tense and scary moments, but it had Nao on the edge of her seat and leaping like a wary baby kitten at every screech or character death. On the bright side, Natsuki got to eat most of the popcorn because Nao was too busy clutching a pillow or stuffing her knuckles in her mouth to really enjoy it. When the film finally ended and they decided it was late enough to go to bed, Nao hovered by the light switch while Natsuki changed into her pyjamas.

"What's the matter?" She said, smug. "Wanna leave the light on, Nao-_chan_?"

"No! Shut up! I don't!" Nao snapped, but warily eyed her friend as she set up a futon on the ground to sleep in. "Um…you, uh…do you kinda…" She couldn't seem to finish her sentence, and Natsuki, smirking, let Nao squirm for a little bit before deciding to have mercy.

"My back's aching a bit from all that lifting today," she wasn't even lying; her shoulder muscles were burning like embers and she knew if she slept on the floor she'd be stiff as a board the next morning. "Mind if I bunk with you?"

Looking relieved, Nao attempted to hide it with indifference. "Whatever. Just because you're scared."

"Yeah, sure."

Settled together with their backs touching, the way they sometimes slept, both girls fell asleep after only a few minutes, comforted (or in Natsuki's case, lulled) by the warmth of each other's presence. But sadly, for Natsuki it was a night of irritating whimpering and Nao thrashing around like a fish on the end of a hook and she had half a mind to boot the red haired creature out of the bed. When she _finally _thought her friend was settling down and it seemed like she could rest uninterrupted, it felt like she'd only closed her eyes for a moment before her phone was belting out a tune and obnoxiously informing her she had a caller.

She mumbled about the sheer unfairness of it all, crawling over Nao to scrape her hands around on the floor attempting to catch her jeans' belt hook so she could fish her phone out of the back pocket. Nao's eyes opened a crack as she glared at her friend.

"Guh…?" Natsuki managed intelligently when she finally got the phone the right way up and pressed to her cheek.

"_Hello? Natsuki, is that you?_" Her mother's voice sounded so loud and annoying first thing in the morning when she was sleep deprived. Natsuki winced and Nao took that opportunity to dig her elbow into the girl's ribs.

"Get off me, fat ass," she snapped and Natsuki growled, rolling back to her side of the bed.

"_Natsuki? Anyone there?_"

Natsuki slapped her face a few times trying to wake up. "Uh…yeah, mom, I'm here."

"_Did I wake you?_"

You could say that. Natsuki bit her tongue to avoid a snarky response because it would only get her in trouble. "Sort of, mom. What's wrong?"

"_I know it's early honey, but I just thought you'd like to know that a friend of yours knocked for you a little while ago._"

It was ten thirty am, but when Natsuki slept over at Nao's they usually didn't rise until past noon because they stayed up 'til early hours of the morning. Natsuki's mind was drawing a blank – who was her friend except for Nao? And who would come knocking so early?

"Who was it, mom?"

"_A girl named Shizuru. I believe she and her family just arrived here on the island?_" Suddenly Natsuki was wide awake. "_Say, isn't Shizuru the name of that boy who you were friends with all those years ago? The one that moved away?_"

"Uh, yeah, funny you should mention that…it's a long story, mom," Natsuki said, noticing Nao giving her a curious look. She grabbed a pillow and socked her friend in the face with it, ignoring her muffled yelp. "So…what did you tell her?"

"_That you were at a friend's house and would be back soon, although I think you should hurry, honey. She's sitting in the kitchen right now and I don't think it's polite to keep her waiting any longer_."

_Shit. _Panic suddenly flooded through Natsuki's body, and so did excitement. The excitement was obvious, but the panic was brought on because of a horrible thought in her mind.

_Shizuru could be telling my mother anything…and vice versa._

The idea made Natsuki far more uncomfortable than it should.

"_Natsuki?_"

"Ah, yeah, I'll, ah, by home in a few." She flipped her phone shut after a hasty goodbye and rolled off the bed, an irate Nao spluttering and spitting fluff now that she'd been freed from the pillow prison. Natsuki stumbled to her overnight bag and threw her phone inside, cursing.

"What's goin' on?" Nao yawned, rubbing over her eyes much like a cat. She watched Natsuki stagger around in a panic with amusement, even though she was still annoyed at being squashed.

"Shizuru's at my house. Gotta go." Natsuki managed. Nao's eyebrow climbed up her forehead.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed first at least?"

Natsuki cursed again when she noticed she was still in her nightwear, but she'd already thrown her clothes into the bag. "Whatever."

Nao decided against mentioning that Natsuki's hair looked like a family of beavers had decided to nest in it. If the girl didn't care about showing her "new friend" what she wore to bed, then what was a little bed head? Besides, it was revenge. That pillow tasted disgusting.

"See ya later, Nao," Natsuki called, grabbing the last of her stuff and thundering out the door.

"Bye, dragon breath," Nao mumbled in reply, rolling over with the full intention of going back to sleep.

Natsuki smelled delicious food being cooked when she hit the bottom of the stair case. Nao's mother stood over the stove tending to something in a pan. It made Natsuki's stomach rumble, but there wasn't really time for that. Precious secrets could be being divulged while she dallied!

"Oh, Natsuki-san! You're not staying for breakfast?" Nao's mother inquired when she saw her daughter's wild friend. Nao's mother was a sickly woman, but she had her better days, today looking like it was going to be one of them.

"No, sorry, Juliet-san. I've gotta get home, but thank you for the offer," Natsuki bowed sloppily, dashing out of the door. Nao only lived a couple streets away from Natsuki, so the distance wasn't far but Natsuki ran anyway. She was planning on a dramatic entrance, to hopefully eavesdrop and intercept, subsequently interrupting, whatever her parents and Shizuru might be talking about and luckily for her, the front door was open.

She charged in, breathing like a bull and heading straight for the kitchen, dropping her bag of stuff somewhere along the way. Heart pounding, sweating, her eyes blood shot from sleep deprivation and sporting a mental hair do, she was quite the sight, enough to scare the daylights out of her mother when she burst in, the woman bustling over the stove. Shizuru was sitting at the table, calmly sipping a cup of tea. Her father was nowhere to be seen and it definitely didn't look like the divulging of secrets was going on.

"I'm here…" Natsuki managed to gasp.

"My goodness, Natsuki! You scared the life out of me!" Her mother scolded. Something in the pan cracked and sizzled. Saeko turned back to tend to it, but she was still talking. Natsuki slid a glance at Shizuru who was watching her with amusement. "There's no need to barrel in here like some kind of thug. Where are your manners, especially when we have a guest?"

"Ara, it's alright, Kruger-san," Shizuru said politely, grinning because Natsuki cringed then pulled a face at her mother's back. "I'm sure Natsuki just didn't want to keep me waiting."

Saeko transferred the contents of the pan onto kitchen towel, and then spun to face her daughter. Her expression crinkled into mild horror. "Natsuki, did you walk down the street looking like that? You're not even dressed! Anyone could have seen you!" Natsuki glanced down at herself, and then at Shizuru, who was still grinning. She suddenly felt very silly and self-conscious. She tugged at the hem of her night shirt and tried to smooth a hand over her hair, but her mother came over and batted it away. "You look like a hobo, Natsuki! No daughter of mine is going to look like that. Now I know you're sometimes scruffy, but this is going too far! Go upstairs and take a shower! My, it's a wonder Shizuru-san isn't laughing at you right now!"

_She is_, Natsuki thought glumly. While she might not have been making a sound, the laughter was definitely there in Shizuru's blood red eyes. _Great_.

"Okay, mom," she mumbled and shuffled away. Her mother cried in outrage.

"And you didn't even say good morning to me, _or _your friend! And you could at least offer to take her up to your room while she waits! Honestly, I thought I raised you better than this, Natsuki!"

Natsuki cringed again and sheepishly faced Shizuru, who was chuckling quietly now. "Hi, Shizuru. Um…wanna come up to my room while I take a shower?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Shizuru replied lightly. Her eyes glittered and Natsuki felt a little better looking at them. Shizuru finished her tea and placed the cup in the sink. "That was wonderful tea, Kruger-san. Ookini."

"You're welcome, Shizuru-san," Saeko said with a smile, pointedly looking at her daughter as if to say _look, _she's_ got manners! _Natsuki grimaced and lowered her head as she shuffled out of the kitchen, a terribly amused Shizuru following behind. As they left, Saeko called after her daughter. "Don't think you're off the hook from earlier, Natsuki! I expect an explanation later!"

"…yeah, okay," Natsuki sighed. She picked up her bag from where she'd dropped it and went up the stairs, Shizuru close behind. Natsuki pushed open the door to her bedroom and went inside, tossing the bag away somewhere and grimacing at her reflection in the mirror. She looked _terrible_ and man did she feel tired. Stupid Nao.

Shizuru wandered in the room and looked around curiously, taking in the navy blue walls and various posters stuck up and little gadgets, like miniature motorbike models and a home computer, decorating the place. Natsuki also had a small television and some games consoles along with a writing desk, a wardrobe and some bookshelves. It was a spacy room that was perfect for a teenager.

"So this is Natsuki's room," Shizuru said, mostly to herself. She drifted about and perched on the edge of Natsuki's bed.

"Yeah, you like it?" Natsuki asked her a bit absently as she went to fish through her wardrobe for clean clothes.

"Mm. It smells like Natsuki."

Natsuki's head whipped around so fast her neck cracked. "What?"

Shizuru dissolved into giggles at Natsuki's expression. "Just kidding."

Natsuki scowled. "Uh huh, okay. I'm way too tired for this."

"Why are you tired, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked innocently, as though she hadn't just said something incredibly strange to her friend. "Late night?"

"Not exactly," Natsuki grumped, crouching to grapple with a pair of jeans in a pile on the bottom of the wardrobe, tangled in wires from an old console controller. She'd been wondering where that was. "That sponge-head Nao kicked and wriggled all night and kept me awake with her stupid moaning."

"A…ara?" Shizuru said, as though she wasn't quite sure of the integrity of what she just heard.

"Hm, yeah," Natsuki continued, oblivious. "We watched a horror movie and she was all spooked and rolled around in bed while she slept. I couldn't drop off 'cause she'd randomly whack me in the face as she turned over and stuff."

"Do you…share a bed with Nao-san often?" Because her back was turned, Natsuki missed the strange expression on Shizuru's face, which she struggled to clear but accomplished by the time Natsuki freed her clothes.

"God, no," Natsuki replied, grimacing. She straightened out the jeans and eyed them appreciatively, looking for creases. "That'd just be totally weird. It was only because she was freaked by the movie."

"Natsuki is such a caring friend," Shizuru cooed, amused when Natsuki's cheeks turned beet red.

"Shut up, you!" She said, waving a finger threateningly. "What do you want to do today, anyway?"

"Hm," Shizuru palmed her chin and feigned thought. "I was rather hoping Natsuki could finish our tour today, the one we neglected to complete yesterday."

"Sure." Collecting a stray sock from the ground, Natsuki eyed Shizuru. "I'll be showering now, so you can do whatever until I come out. I've got a playstation, obviously, but there's like, books and stuff under my bed and other things you could do if you want. Like…if you're bored and stuff." Feeling a little awkward under Shizuru's grateful smile, Natsuki fidgeted until the tawny haired girl took pity on her.

"I'll be just fine, Natsuki. Ookini."

"Alright." Heading out, impulse made Natsuki look over her shoulder at Shizuru sitting quietly on the bed. "No peeking, okay?"

Shizuru blinked owlishly. "Why would I do something like that?"

_Good question. What the hell did I say_ that_ for? _"Um, I…I don't know…" Natsuki blushed and scarpered. She rubbed her tired eyes when she closed the bathroom door and dumped her clothes, already feeling sleep deprivation's strain on her mind which was only going to get worse throughout the day. Perhaps that was the reason for the weird parting comment. Natsuki groaned, especially when she caught sight of her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Stupid Nao.


End file.
